To Protect Our Home
by Vinnypaul
Summary: Read as 5 high school students traverse to a world of bloody evolution and form an organization that tries to transform remnant to that of one where everyone is free, happy, and safe.


Sitting on a bus on my way to high school is where my story begins.

I was in the middle of the bus with my friends around me, these guys were the only 4 people who were ever true friends to me.

CJ, Sam, Jordan, and Wyatt were always there for me, and I for them so suffice to say that we are best friends.

We are all sitting and listening to music or just staring out the window at the passing cornfields. as we passed through the thick morning fog I continued to stare out the window, I soon notice the bus got dead quiet then stopped just outside of the fog in the middle of a forest.

I stood up and looked around and noticed my friends did the same all the same confused and slightly fearful look plastering their faces, nobody is on the bus.

"Guys w-what just happened," Sam asked voice slightly cracking

None of them knew the answer but they had to do something.

"Guys what if we use the radio on the bus see if someone responds," I said

As they move towards the front of the bus and picking up the radio I spoke into it "uh hello anyone there this is bus number 12 we uh need some assistance"

*chshshskkrrrtt*

"Well crap what do we do now Vinny," CJ asked annoyed

I looked around the bus upon further examination I noticed that several bags were still on the bus.

"Ok so since we are alone in the middle of the woods we will have to find help; anyone's phone working?"

We all checked our service and found that it had no bars

*sigh* " well I guess we look through the bags for anything of use," I said

Pov change: 3rd

They did just that and when finished they put all the contents in the middle of them

"Hmm, 5 lunch boxes, $500, some jewelry, and the rest is just notebooks and other supplies, alright, we will separate this evenly so a box a person, $100 a person, we will hold on to the jewelry in case we can sell it and finally keep the bookbag you had for school." Vinny plotted out

"Well that is good and all but what about the fact that we are in a bus somehow in the middle of the forest," Jordan said freaking out.

"We are in a bus...that can drive."

Cj looked at Vinny with a weird look and asked: "you know how to drive a bus"?

" no" Vinny shook his head "but I have seen how it works so let's lets out of this forest"

They all sat down and Vinny started the bus and took off at a fairly slow speed and hitting the brake when the bus got too fast.

Eventually, they made it out of the forest into a small meadow where they saw a large pack of black bipedal wolves

"Uuuuhh dude what are those" Jordan asked

"Beowolves," Wyatt said quietly then jumped up looked at Vinny and yelled, "Vinny we're in Remnant that is a Beowulf" but quickly his excitement fell "that is a whole pack of Beowolves...VINNY DRIVE!!!!"

At that Vinny slammed on the gas and plowed right through the monsters busting some windows in the process.

Vinny stopped the bus and was getting ready to reverse into the beowolves when he spotted a woman lying in the grass

" its summer. Shes still mostly alive" Vinny yelled

" We can help her if we get in and out quickly, so pull up next to her, sam and I can pull her in and fix her up," Wyatt said

Vinny opened the door and they pulled her in and set her in the middle aisle and Vinny passed the first aid kit that was above his head to them then closed the door and drove away in a random direction.

They continued for several hours until they hit a road and was out of harm's way, Vinny shut off the bus and walked to check on summer.

"How she doing Wyatt " Vinny asked

"Well when she got on the bus and stabilized her body started healing at remarkable speeds, if this keeps up she will be awake by the hour" Wyatt responded

"Perfect, because we are on Remnant somehow, and we just changed a big part of this universe," Vinny explained

"Jordan, sam, CJ you all have heard me talk about my plans to try to set something up to help people in need and every other delusions of grandeur I've had, well on earth I couldn't do much but here we could do something to help a lot of people," Vinny said with passion

"What are we supposed to do, we know nothing about this world," Sam said

Vinny and Wyatt looked at each other and Wyatt said: "actually this world is actually a show that Vinny and I watch called RWBY, and by the fact that summer is alive I'm going to guess we are about 10 to 13 years before the show starts."

They all looked at Vinny and nodded

"we will all follow you Vinny," Jordan said

"Nuh what happened, it feels like I hit by a bus" summer said rubbing her head

They all looked at Vinny " hey I only hit the monsters" Vinny said

Summer didn't notice the strangers, around her nor her surrounding environment. Until Vinny spoke up

"We found you being attacked by Grimm and so we stopped the bus and brought you on to try and save you, you are lucky we were here," Vinny explained

"Hehe well thanks for saving me but I need to get home can you guys take me," summer asked sheepishly

Vinny walked to the driver's seat and started the bus "show me the way"

Thank you for reading any comments and concerns are appreciated so I know what to improve


End file.
